Trends
by Keira Higurashi9
Summary: This is a one shot of my ongoing story Fading into Truth! What happens when Keira and Kat get a hold of Ed's coat and Al's helment? And why is there a cat in the brother's room at three in the morning? Read to find out andd check out my ongoing Fading into Truth story!


(Keira)

Yelling, that's all I heard when I woke up. I didn't even know that I fell asleep with an Alchemy book on my face until that stupid yelling woke me up.

"Kat…" I moan and roll over onto my tummy to look at the clock hanging on the wall. Three. Three in the freaking morning. Ugh. I look at her from the couch. She had a pillow on her head.

"I know…" she says, throwing the covers off. I sat up too. We both nod and sneak outside into the hallway still in sweat pants and tank tops. We press our ears against the door to Ed and Al's room.

"NO!" Ed yells.

"Brother! Have a heart!" Al says back, pleading.

"We can't keep it; now put it back where you found it!"

"Cat's…." we both mutter. I step back and kick the door open, surprising the boys.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY IN THE FREAKING MORNING IT IS!" I yell at both of them as Kat stands beside me. Al had his head off, with it sitting on the couch with some oil. And all Ed was wearing was his tank top and pants. The boys look at each other, then us, then back again.

"Uh…"Ed starts and I threw my book at him that I had no idea I was carrying. He dodges, looking ticked off. "Don't start throwing stuff at me!"

"I'll throw stuff at you if I want-" I start to yell.

"Kitty!" Kat yells and runs over to Al to see the kitty. I face palm and she snuggles with it.

"Kat! Not helping!" but it was a cute kitty… I walk over to them and they hold the kitty in front of my face. It was cute… I couldn't take it.

"D'waaaa!" I snuggle with it as it purred. "So cute!"

"We still can't keep it…" Ed mutters. "Whatever, I'm going to the library. Come with me if you care…" he trudges out the door.

"Brother!" Al exclaims and runs after his brother, with me still holding the cat. We look at each other, then at the door. Ok then….

"Let's go back." I say, then an evil thought crosses as I see Ed's coat on his bed. I pass the cat over to Kat and grab the coat.

"Keira…what are you doing…" she asks as I scope the hall for the Elrics.

"Its call Equivalent Exchange my dear Watson." I say in response. Then I look back to the couch to Al's helmet. I scoop it up too and tip toe back to our apartment with Kat right behind me.

"But that's not equivalent…" she says.

"Well, we got the cat too. So that's equivalent to waking us up so early. " she looks down at the ball of fur as it meows up at her.

"Ok, fine." Then another thought crosses my mind. I walk over to her and set the helmet on her head, well, more like her shoulders since its way too big for her. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asks as the cat jumps out of her arms and walks around its new surroundings.

"You're the Kitty Brigade…." I point at her and shrug on Ed's coat (which was really soft :3), "And I'm a Resembool Ranger!"

"What the…" Kat starts.

"There Ed and Al's fanclubs! See!" I put my hands on my hips and look to the side. "Behold! The almighty FullMetal Alchemist! Fear me!" I say in a deeper voice, trying to sound manly but knowing Ed wasn't. I point to Kat. "And you shall not have that kitty!"

"You know I can't see you, right?" she says, stuffing her hands in her pockets. I lift the eye piece of the helmet up and find her green eyes glaring at me.

"Now you can!" I jazz my hands in front of her face. Then I get into a fighting stance.

"Now shall settle this like men." I say in my deep voice.

"Settle what?"

"If we keep the kitty or not!"

"Why…?"

"Just for the heck of it." I look over to the kitty who sprawled on the couch. "I will get you my pretty!" I lung at Kat, and we randomly start sparing. Not actual sparring…more like a wimpy fight. We slap each other's hands and throw wimpy punches. Soon, we're on the floor laughing. I stand up and spin around, making the coat flare out.

"Oh, look! I'm pretty princess Ed!" I say. Kat looks up and laughs harder, her voice bouncing around in the helmet. I grab my stomach and fall to my knees, laughing my butt off. Tears prick my eyes as I fall to my side, still laughing.

"What are you doing with my coat!" I look at the door way and see Ed glaring at me. I wipe the tears away and stand up.

"Wearing it, what does it look like?" I stifle my laughter. He frowns at me and looks over to Kat.

"And what are you doing with Al's helmet!"

"Ditto." She points to me.

"It's called Equivalent Exchange Baka."

"What did I ever do to you guys?!"

"You woke us up way too early in the morning!"

"So what!"

"So I get to keep the coat!" I wrap the red fabric tighter around my body. He glares at me and starts chasing me around the room.

"Try to catch me shorty!"

"Don't call me small!' he roars. I look back and see him transmute something, but before I knew it, I'm rolling on the floor and _BAM_! I look around to see darkness. Aw crap. I'm stuck in the freaking wall! I hear laughing from behind me.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up!" I yell. I stick my hands on either side of my head, my knees against the wall, and push. Nothing. I try again. Not moving. "Guys! Would it kill ya to help me!?"

"But you make such a nice addition to the wall!" Ed snickers to me.

"Ed!" I whine at him. "Get me out of this freaking wall!" I yell at him. The door opens and I hear Al yelling.

"Ah! Keira are ok! Do you- Kat, why do you have my head?"

"Because I do!" she says.

"Can I have it back?"

"No!" I could hear them talking back and forth, Kat not giving up the helmet so easily.

"Equivalent Exchange Keira. You give me back my coat and I'll get you out of the wall." I growl at him. Why does life hate me so?

"Fine." I growl, "Now get me out of here!"

"Give me my coat back."

"Not until you get me out."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because if you do get me out it would be fairer. If you get your coat now how will I know that you would run away and I would still be stuck? If you get me out now the odds would be more even." I say, trying to make it as confusing as possible. I could feel something grab at my waist.

"Ok fine, on three." He counted down and tugged. But my head still wouldn't budge!

"Your…choking….me…." I gasp out as he stops.

"Man you have a fat head…." He grumbles.

"I heard that shorty!"

"You want to get out or not!" I sigh.

"Why don't you transmute me out?" I ask.

"What's the fun in that?" he snickers.

"Dude, it's three in the morning, my neck is killing me, and it's my turn to report to Mustang today. Do you really want to get on my bad side?" I growl at him, about to snap.

"Ok ok. Uh…I guess I have to." I hear him clap and blue electricity flies around me. The pressure on my neck lessens as I try to pull my head out. It was getting somewhere, but I still couldn't pull it out.

"Ed!" I snap at him.

"Relax, I still gotta pull you out." His arms wrap around my waist again and he pulls. This time, my head pops out and we tumble back. I lay on my back beside Ed, groaning while rubbing my neck.

"Ugh, this is all your fault…" I grumble, sitting up.

"How's it my fault!" he sits up and glares at me.

"You got my head stuck in the wall."

"You took my coat!"

"You woke me up!"

"Al brought in the cat! So it's his fault!" I look over to Al as he chases Kat around trying to get his head back. I turn back to Ed, an evil grin on my face.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Ed?"

"Revenge?" I nod.

"Kat! Throw me the helmet." She looks over to me about to yell then sees the evil glint in my eye. She throws his head and I catch it easily. "Go go go!" I push Ed towards the door and we're running outside in the hall. Soon, after a flight of stairs, we rush outside on the dark streets with a very anger Al behind us.

* * *

A/N: I'm so SORRY! i havn't updated in like forever on FIT! So to make it up to you i wrote this one shot. I'm sorry! Marching Band has taken all of my time and all of my honors classes. But now, Marching Band season is finally over and i can make some progress! So i'll be up dating more frequently :3 Hope you guys enjoy this!

I have an very important announcment to make *drumroll please* i Have over a thousand veiws on Fading into Truth!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thank you to all of my readers who are following my stories and i love you guys! Stay awsome!


End file.
